Took You Long Enough
by seattlegracemercywestlove
Summary: Set post 6x08. An alternate take on Dov and Chloe getting back together. Chloe decides to cut, literally, Wes out of her life forever. Includes other RB ppl ["I'm getting it removed." She blurted out after a second of silence. Dov turned to face her now, surprised to see wetness forming in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "My blood clot. I'm getting it removed."]
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever RB_ fic _! I love Prepstein so much and there's hardly any_ fic _for them so I decided to write some! I hope you all enjoy! Let me know if there are any other Prepstein things you would like to see. Whether it be in this fic or a totally different suggestion all together!_

 _This is set after 6x08. It's the day after Chloe told Dov that she couldn't just be friends with him. Also, disclaimer, I have no idea how blood clots work but from the info I gathered, they can cause lightheadedness and fever._

* * *

Dov stood in front of a white board, studying the pictures that had been put up there. It was from the day's case; a double homicide, jealous husband out for revenge. It was nothing too out of the ordinary for 15 division. Now that the case had been closed, Dov volunteered to put away the files. After everything that happened the yesterday with Chloe, he needed some time to himself. The rift between himself and Chloe had been growing ever since the breakup, Dov knew this, but he never thought that she would want to break away from him completely. He had chosen to end things between them. That was his decision. But in the months since the breakup, Dov had realized how empty his life felt without Chloe Price.

"Hey."

Dov was torn from his thoughts as Chloe walked in and stood beside him. She was out of her uniform and wearing the same green blazer that he loved on her.

"Hey." Dov replied shortly.

He kept putting away files, trying to not make eye contact with her. "What do you want?"

Chloe smiled sadly. She missed the old Dov. Her Dov. She fidgeted with her watch. Her usual too-full brain was now devoid of words.

"Just spit it out Chloe." Dov said harshly. Chloe made it clear that she couldn't be friends with him and yet, here she was.

"I'm getting it removed." She blurted out after a second of silence.

Dov turned to face her now, surprised to see wetness forming in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"My blood clot. I'm getting it removed." Dov let his eyes travel to the spot on her neck where the blood clot had been. "I thought it went away." He said matter-of-factly. By the time they broke up, Chloe had been put back on active duty. Dov assumed that the blood clot had dissipated. Sure, he had been angry about the whole 'Wes' thing but that didn't mean that he still didn't care for her.

Chloe pulled her jacket tighter around her neck, uncomfortable with Dov's stares. "It did." She said. "But a couple of weeks ago, I started feeling lightheaded and, long story short, it came back. The doctor's think it might be due to stress." Dov felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knew that the past couple of weeks had been stressful but he really hadn't paid that much attention to Chloe. Apparently no one else had either. "So, you're having the surgery?" He asked after a minute.

She nodded. "I can't take it anymore. I just keep thinking that it's bad luck, you know? I want it gone. Plus, I hate the idea that Wes still has some sort of influence over me. I know it's stupid, but I don't want any part of him in my life. Not after what happened between us." She gestured to the space between them. "I have to do this." Chloe watched Dov's face, trying to gage his reaction. "The surgery is this Friday. I wanted to do it when my parents were out of town. They've taken care of me enough this year. I've already told Oliver, and quite frankly, I don't know why I'm telling you…"

She took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I'm finally taking responsibilities for my actions, rather than covering them up." With that, Chloe turned and left. Dov stood there, staring at the spot she just vacated. His mind was numb. Chloe wasn't his responsibility anymore. But he still felt a ball of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Chloe in surgery again.

The next day, Dov couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. At parade he kept looking over his shoulder at the spot where she usually sat.

Gail followed his gaze and elbowed him in the side. "Where's little-miss-sunshine?" She asked. Dov opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by a voice behind him. "She's taking a few personal days." Nick responded quickly. "You know, family stuff." Nick shot Dov a serious look. Dov sighed. Of course Nick knew about the surgery. He and Chloe had gotten close since the breakup. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Nick. Dov had barely spoken to Chloe since the breakup. Maybe if he had, he would have been able to talk her out of the surgery, or she wouldn't have needed it at all. At least someone had been there for Chloe when he wasn't. Everyone knew that Chloe was always a little out of the social circle at 15 division.

After his shift, Dov walked up to Oliver's office. "Epstein!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Come in! Come in! What can I do ya for?" Dov sat down opposite Oliver.

"I need tomorrow off." Dov said. "I want to be there for Chloe. For her surgery."

To his surprise, Oliver laughed. "I thought you'd never ask. I already gave you the day off." Dov raised his eyebrows.

"I've seen the way you look at her Epstein. I know that you still love her. So please, do us all a favor, and work things out. You know before she dies again." Oliver said seriously. "Thank you." Dov replied as he got up and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry _that this chapter is kinda short. I prefer to write shorter chapters more frequently. A special thanks to all who reviewed! I wasn't going to continue this fic because I didn't think anyone would like the storyline but when I read that people were actually enjoying it, I thought what the hell! I'm so happy that you guys are liking the fic. Pricestein/Prepstein is terribly under-represented in FF._

 _This chapter takes place the night before the surgery. Dov just got home after requesting the day off from Oliver._

* * *

The night before the surgery, Dov swallowed his pride and called Nick.

"Collins."

"Hey Nick, it's Dov."

"Dov?" Nick said, surprised. "What do you need?"

"I know you've been close with Chloe and I was wondering if you know what time her surgery is scheduled for tomorrow," Dov asked.

Nick paused for a second. Friendship wasn't really Nick's thing. But over the past few months, he and Price had gotten surprisingly close, well close for Nick; he drove her to work, she would bring him coffee, and occasionally he'd steer drunks away from her at The Penny. Chloe was an open book, she talked about Dov all the time during their morning commutes to work. She would try to play it casual and act like the break-up didn't impact her, but Nick could see the glow that had faded from Chloe Price's sunshine. He wasn't angry at Dov, it wasn't really his place to be, but still he didn't like the idea of Dov messing with Chloe's emotions again.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked Dov.

Dov sighed. "I want to be there for her. Maybe talk her out of the surgery, if I can."

"You know it's not really my place, but Chloe has been doing pretty good without you," Nick said. "She's gotten to a better place. So I'm going to tell you this once, Epstein. If you really care about Chloe, then you better commit this time. Don't freeze her out again. I don't think she can take it."

Dov ran a hand over his face. The breakup hadn't been easy on him either. He missed Chloe terribly. He missed making dinner with her, seeing the way she would smile when he whispered in her ear and even listening to her crazy rants when she drank too much espresso in the morning. Dov did care about Chloe. There was no doubt about it. His heart ached, he loved her so much. But his trust was a hard thing to earn and an even harder thing to regain. Although, after everything they went through, he felt that Chloe deserved another chance.

"I just want what's best for Chloe. I love her." Dov replied simply.

That was all Nick needed to hear. "Okay. I'm supposed to pick her up at 7 before shift and drop her off at the hospital. So, I think the surgery is scheduled for 9."

"Let me do it." Dov replied quickly. "Let me drive her to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. "Cause Price asked me to drive her."

"Trust me. Like I said. I only want what's best for Chloe. I don't want her to rush into this. Please, Collins." Dov pleaded.

Nick reluctantly agreed on the promise that Dov would still take Chloe if she insisted on having the surgery.

After the phone call to Nick, Dov climbed into bed and grabbed his laptop. In the search bar, he typed _blood clot removal, risks._

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really love Chloe and Nick's relationship. Even though Nick acts like he's irritated with Chloe half the time, I think that he genuinely cares about her and that, since the breakup, he and Chloe grew a lot closer. I like to picture Nick, completely behind Chloe's back, preventing drunks from making passes at her. He was the only one who would be friends with Chloe after her and Dov's breakup. I just think that there is something so special about that. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just a tiny preface. All the blood clot symptoms I looked up on WebMD soooooooo that's where that came from! Anyway, hope you like the chapter. I tried to write more than I usually do.**

* * *

Chloe stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite pair of leggings and a t-shirt from the police academy that Dov had left when they broke up. Chloe hadn't even touched the shirt in months. But this morning, she just reached for it out of habit.

All-in-all Chloe was doing pretty well without Dov. She had gotten used to the idea that he was never going to forgive her. And she was okay with that. Still, she missed him. The Dov that would rattle facts to her while she sat on the counter and watched him make dinner. She missed the way he would kiss her after a long shift. He would never admit that he missed her, but she knew all the same. He was her world and she betrayed his trust. Chloe wished that she had the chance to explain herself to Dov, but he wouldn't hear it. Still, she didn't blame him. After all the secrets she kept from him, Chloe didn't feel like she deserved his trust.

Nevertheless, Dov's stolen t-shirt still gave Chloe a sense of comfort. Which she desperately needed. The surgery wasn't a mistake. She knew that. Lying about her marriage to Wes. Mistake. Putting off the divorce. Mistake. Kissing Wes. Mistake. Lying to Dov, again. Big Mistake. Chloe's life was one terrible thing after another. But this blood clot, the one ruining her life, that was something that she could control.

* * *

" _Hey" Nick greeted as Chloe climbed into his truck._

 _Chloe nodded at him. She was too tired to respond. She had woken up that morning feeling like she had the worst hangover imaginable. The world was spinning ever-so-slightly and she felt cold despite the rising spring temperatures._

 _Nick looked over at Chloe. He could tell that she wasn't her usual peppy self. Her red hair stood out_ agaisnt _her paler-than-normal skin._ " _You okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern._

" _Yea." Chloe replied. "Just woke up, feeling a little funny is all. I'll be fine" She reassured him._

 _Nick pursed his lips but decided not to pry. "Just take it easy, okay?"_

" _Sure thing." Chloe replied as she rested her head back in the seat, willing her world to stop spinning._

 _At the station, Chloe slowly made her way to parade. Her feet taking tentative steps down the hallway. She wished that it was December so that she could wear a jacket without causing suspicion. She was concentrating so hard on not passing out in the hallway that she didn't notice Oliver walking toward her._

" _Morning Price." He said cheerfully. She looked up at him and smiled. "Morning Staff."_

" _Ready for parade?" Oliver asked lightly._

" _As always." Chloe replied. Trying to put as much strength in her voice as she could._

 _"Cause I was thinking out putting you on foot patrol. You know, get out in the fresh air, get some exercise."_

" _Sounds fun." She said. Oliver gave her a disapproving look._

" _C'mon Chloe." Oliver scoffed. "I have two daughters. You don't think I know a fever when I see one?"_

 _"I don't know what you are talking about. Like I said, I'm fine." She put her hands on her hips stubbornly._

 _Oliver reached out a hand and felt Chloe's forehead then her cheeks. "You've got a fever, Chloe. Go home."_

 _She opened her mouth to protest, but Oliver cut her off. "Might I remind you that I am still your training officer?" He said warningly. "Go home. I don't need you passing out in my precinct." He put an arm around Chloe and started to lead her back to the locker rooms._

 _"Everyone gets sick, Price. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Oliver squeezed one of Chloe's shoulders before walking away._

 _Not like this. Chloe thought. This is different._

* * *

Chloe heard a honk from a horn outside her apartment and she assumed that Nick was there to pick her up. She looked out the window and saw Dov sitting in Chris's truck.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked Dov as she walked up to the car.

"I'm here to pick you up." He replied. A small smile crept across his face when he saw that she was wearing one of his old t-shirts. He wondered if she knew that he left it on purpose.

"Nick is supposed to.." Chloe started before Dov interrupted her. "I know. I talked to him last night."

Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you doing this? Why do you even care?"

Dov sighed. "If you would just get in the car, I could explain." He was trying not to be short with her, but anxiety always got the best of his temper.

"Fine." Chloe said after a minute. "Straight to Memorial then." She clarified.

"Straight to Memorial," Dov repeated. He calculated the drive on his phone the night before. He had about 35 minutes before they would arrive. Just enough time to try to talk Chloe out of the surgery.

"Chloe, listen" But this time it was Dov who was interrupted by Chloe. "Before you say anything, Dov. I'm having the surgery. You can't talk me out of it." She said.

Dov felt a wave of frustration wash over him. If he had learned anything about Chloe Price in the months that they dated, it was that she was incredibly stubborn.

"I just want to make sure that you are doing this for the right reasons." He said to her. "If you are going to take this risk. I want you to be sure." Couldn't Chloe see that he was scared as hell for her?

"I've thought about it Dov." Chloe replied. "I want this blood clot gone. Plus, why do you care anyway? You don't talk to me for months, then suddenly you want to be my friend, and then you freeze me out again? What is your deal?" Her chest fell and rose with angry breaths. Dov pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to face her.

"I care about you Chloe!" Dov said, his voice rising. "I always have. Through the lies, and the fighting, and the breakup; my feelings for you have never changed. Even though all you did was lie to me and break my heart. I have always loved you Chloe."

Chloe looked up at Dov in surprise. Even though they had dated nearly a year, neither of them had ever said 'I love you.' Chloe had felt it right away, but she was afraid of scaring him off. "Really?" She whispered.

"Really." Dov replied.

He then thought back to the real reason why he didn't want Chloe to go through with the surgery. "Losing you isn't an option for me. It just isn't"

Suddenly, Chloe pulled Dov's face close to hers and kissed him. Dov kissed her back, his hands getting tangled in her hair. When they pulled apart, there were tears running down Chloe's face. She wiped them away with her sleeve. Dov laughed awkwardly. He didn't realized how much he had wanted to kiss her. All the times he walked past her in parade or watched her leave the station. The hurt that he felt when Chloe lied to him was nothing compared to the agony he experienced without her.

"So you're having the surgery." Dov stated, finally breaking the silence. "Yea." Chloe said. Her hands were shaking now. Everything was starting to feel so real. She didn't know if she was ready.

Dov grabbed one of Chloe's shaking hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay. You don't have to do this alone. Not anymore."

Chloe nodded. She didn't know if the kiss meant that they were back together, but for right now, she was happy just to have the old Dov back.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! PLEASE give me suggestions on where you want to see this fic going. Do you want me to skip to after the surgery? Add more of the 15 pals? Do more Dov/Chloe fluff? More friendships? Let me know! Cause I have no idea what to write. That's part of the reason why this fic is taking so damn long :P Love you! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _I'll be here when you wake up." Dov assured her. He kept his hands in his pockets so Chloe couldn't see them shaking. He didn't want her to know how scared he was._

" _Dov, you don't have to." Chloe said. "The surgery is going to take more than a few hours."_

" _I know. I want to." He replied earnestly._

 _Chloe smiled._

" _Well, then I will see you later, Dov Epstein."_

 _Dov smiled. "See you later."_

Dov kept thinking about that last conversation he had with Chloe, right before she was wheeled into surgery.

 _What if there are complications? What if her heart stops again? What if I lose her for good?_

He couldn't help but think of the worst possible scenarios. His mind kept flashing back to the last time he was in this waiting room; seething with hatred for Wes and fear for Chloe. About how he watched her die. Right in front of him. His Chloe. His amazing, beautiful, hilarious girlfriend.

"I should have told her I loved her." He said out loud to no one in particular. He had been thinking about that a lot. How he never really got to tell Chloe how he felt. Not without yelling it at her anyway. He didn't even know how she felt about him. If she still loved him after everything that happened between them. After all the months they spent apart. After all the anger he sent her way.

"She knows." Dov turned around and saw Andy walking towards him. "She knows that you loves her."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Oliver told me. He thought that you might not want to be alone." She sat down in one of the chairs. "Now sit down. You look like a lunatic pacing around like that" Andy sat down and pointed to the chair next to her. Despite his wrecked nerves, Dov felt grateful that Andy was there. Oliver was right. He didn't want to be alone.

"Oliver and Sam will be here later. And Nick too. Gail might even swallow her pride and make an appearance too."

Dov laughed. Gail put on a good show, but he knew that she cared for Chloe, no matter how much she annoyed her. After Chloe was shot, Dov saw Gail bringing her flowers one night. She didn't put her name on them or anything but the sentiment was there. Through all the insults and stern looks, Gail still cared about Chloe.

Dov checked his watch. Two hours into the surgery and it already felt like seven. He was desperate for an update, even just to know that she was still alive. Andy noticed Dov's worried expression. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously,Chloe knows you love her." Andy stopped talking for a second, and smiled. "You know, all those months that you guys were broken up, she never looked at anyone but you." Andy had caught Chloe absentmindedly staring at Dov from across the bar on more than one occasion. The two women had never been terribly close, but Andy cared about her all the same. It was hard for Andy to see the sunshine of a rookie so broken after the breakup. She was beginning to worry that Chloe would never recover.

"It's not that." Dov had stood up again and started to pace.

"It's just. I thinking about last time. I mean the last time I was here with her, when she died. She died, Andy. Right in front of me. One minute she was joking with Oliver and the next, her heart stopped. Just like that. There was nothing I could do."

His voice started to crack as he remembered that night.

"Later, Chloe kept asking me if I was scared. But I wasn't. I couldn't feel anything at all. It's like my whole world stopped. I can't go through that again." Dov said sincerely.

Andy nodded. "I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yea. When I was in the ambulance with Sam, I didn't know if he was going to make it or not. I couldn't think of anything but him, how much he meant to me, and how different my life would be without him. But he made it. And so will Chloe. She's tough."

Andy got up and pulled Dov into a hug. Her strong arms wrapped tightly around his back. Dov softened at her touch and hugged her back.

 _She's gonna make it._ He told himself. _She has to._

A few hours later, the waiting room was filled with 15th finest. Oliver, Sam, Nick, Chris, Traci, and even Gail had all come to wait for news on Chloe.

"Anything new?" Oliver asked Dov as he walked back into the waiting room. "Nothing that we haven't heard before. Her vitals are stable, they are still having trouble navigating around the scar tissue." Dov replied.

"Well, she's a tough kid. She'll pull through." Oliver stated fervently.

"Why didn't Chloe say anything?" Andy questioned from her seat next to Sam. "I mean, Chloe Price, open book, managed to keep something this big a secret. From all of us? Why?" She was hurt that Chloe didn't mention the surgery to her. Andy would have been a little nicer to her, maybe brought her a donut or something. "Seriously, she could die and wouldn't have even known."

"Maybe it was just her way of internalizing it. Maybe Chloe was scared." Traci replied sensibly. She was seated next to Chris who was tapping his foot nervously.

"Please. Chloe doesn't internalize anything." Gail scoffed. "I swear to god the centers in her brain that filter words are broken."

A few of the people in the waiting room chuckled. Everyone knew how much Chloe loved to talk.

* * *

 _I thought that I would end it there, so I could at least get something up this weekend. I'll try to get out the chapters faster this time around. Things have been SO busy for me since school started! I hope you guys liked the chapter. The comments and suggestions really helped! Especially the Anon who described how the rookies might be feeling! I loved that comment so much! Thanks again for reading guys! More suggestions would be so appreciated!_


	5. Help a girl out!

Hey friends!

I REALLY want to finish this fic. I just A: have no idea if anyone is reading it still and B: have no idea how to wrap it up. SO, if you are still interested in this fic please help a girl how and leave some suggestions as to how it should end? Should Chloe have complications from the surgery? Should I just skip a few weeks in the future? Let me know what you guys think!

Thank you!


End file.
